Wata
Wata (わた) is an odorite who has an extremely energetic and happy dance style. She always has a huge smile in her dance covers. Collaboration Units # Member of Mayuawa List of Dances (2010.09.05) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2010.09.27) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2010.10.02) # "Motteke! Sailor Fuku" (2010.10.22) # "Hatokyatchi☆Paradise!" (2010.11.05) # "Ren'ai Circulation" feat. Wata and Kogeko (2010.11.17) # "WAVEFILE" (2010.11.30) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.01.06) # "OSB to ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Wata and Nyamo (2011.01.30) # "Melancholic C.S.Port Remix" (2011.02.16) # "Heart Beats" (2011.04.08) # "RINGxRINGxRING" feat. Wata and Nyamo (2011.05.04) # "Gravity=Reality" (2011.07.15) # "My Room Disco Night" feat. Wata, Sasa, Rere and Nyamo (2011.07.29) (Original choreography) # "VIVIVID PARTY" feat. Wata and Nyamo (2011.08.30) # "Twinkle" (2011.10.08) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix-" (2011.10.27) # "WAVEFILE" (2011.11.30) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Wata and Ashibuto Penta (2011.12.18) # "galaxias!" (2011.12.22) # "Tell Your World" (2012.03.29) # "Saikyo Pare Parade" feat. Wata and Sasa (2012.05.03) # "Shooting☆Smile" feat. Wata and Nyamo (2012.05.06) # "Kippuru ・ Industry" feat. Wata and Ashibuto Penta (2012.05.13) # "Fukayomi" feat. Wata and Futagode (2012.05.24) # "too Cute!" (2012.08.05) # "Junjou☆Fighter" feat. Wata, Bunkei, Nyamo and Rikei (2012.08.23) # "Girls Be Ambitious!" feat. Mayuawa (2012.08.24) # "Heart Beats" feat. Wata and Ririri (2012.10.25) # "IA IA★Night Of Desire" feat. Wata, Bunkei, Nyamo and Rikei (2012.10.28) # "Summer Love Fireworks" (2012.11.04) # "Sweet Magic" (2012.12.25) # "Rotten Heresy And Chocolate/Valentine's Day Kiss/Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. Wata and Shita (2013.02.14) # "ColorfulxMelody" feat. Wata and Lilia Aya (2013.04.11) # "Happy Lucky Anne Holiday Monday" feat. Wata, Nyamo, Ashibuto Penta and Tyui (2013.04.15) # "Gakuen Invisible" feat. Mayuawa (2013.05.26) # "Ai Kotoba" (2013.07.08) # "Mahou!! Oshiete no Lyric" (2013.09.06) # "Mizuiro Summer Days" (2013.10.16) # "A Solution For Jealousy" (2013.11.23) # "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪" (2013.11.30) # "Static Electricity" feat. Wata and Yakko (2013.12.06) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. Mayuawa (2013.12.18) # "Viva Happy" feat. Wata and Ayuayu (2014.02.07) # "SPiCa" (2014.02.08) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Wata and Yamucha Musume (2014.02.14) # "Everyone, I'll Make You Do the Miku Miku♪" (2014.03.09) # "Haruichi" (2014.03.28) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2014.06.11) # "Ojama Mushi" (2014.06.20) # "Koi no 2-4-11" (2014.07.14) # "cLick cRack" feat. Wata and Lilia Aya (2014.08.06) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" feat. Wata and Yakko (2014.09.08) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. Wata and Tyui (2014.09.26) # "Blessing" feat. Wata, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SLH feat. that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kimagure Prince, Kyoufu., Kusarine Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemii Killer, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *ChocoLate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nikomaro, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakka Ranman, Forgeru, Fugei Yato, Fujiwara Koutaro, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Ririri and Reichel (2014.09.28) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.11.21) # "Twinkle Days" feat. Wata and Nyamo (2014.12.07) # "Love x Love Whistle" feat. Wata and @Azuki (2014.12.23) # "39 (Thank You) Rock" (2015.03.14) # "Sweet Decola Ice Cream Holic" feat. Wata and Lilia Aya (2015.04.01) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (2015.04.09) # "I Want to Become A Princess!" feat. Wata and Ashibuto Penta (2015.04.17) # "Marine Dreamin'" (2015.05.10) # "Totsuzen desu ga, Idol Hajimemashita" feat. Wata and Lilia Aya (2015.07.07) # "Onegai Darling" (2015.07.26) # "Sasakure Panda" feat. Wata and Miko (2015.08.06) # "Doremifa Mix" feat. Wata and Yakko (2015.08.12) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (2015.09.05) # "Kimi ni Totte" feat. Wata and Miko (2015.09.19) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Wata, Miko and Tyui (2015.10.29) # "drop pop candy" feat. Wata and Tyui (2015.11.08) # "cLick cRack" feat. Wata, @Azuki, Momen, Bookie and *sile (2015.11.13) # "CLAP HIP CHERRY" (2015.12.01) # "Rooter's Song" feat. Wata and Nyamo (2015.12.10) # "Love Potion" feat. Wata and Ashibuto Penta (2015.12.12) }} Sample Video Gallery wata selca cute.jpg|Wata selca wata kimono.jpg|Wata in a kimono wata bunny.jpg|Wata with animal ears wata azuki.jpg|Wata with Azuki wata kigurami.jpg|Wata in a kigurami wata santa.jpg|Wata in a Santa outfit Trivia External links *Twitter *Blog *Vine Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite Category:NND dancers who post to YT